Lightning Before a Storm
by Turoro
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo get a new side job from Kakei but it turns out a little different than expected...RikuoxKazahaya Yaoi... and stuff like that
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Sorry I haven't written a fic in a while! I've just been reading them… GO YAOI! I LURV IT!! Hahaha… So I hope you enjoy this story about legal drug! Woo hoo! And yeah... okay stop listening to me and read the story already! YARGH!

---------------------------------

Kazahaya was slowly walking into the main part of the Green Drugstore; he had large bags under his eyes. He hadn't been able to get any sleep the previous night due to a large thunderstorm with huge flashes of lighting and large booms of thunder. He even went into Rikuo's room to seek comfort (Which he would never do unless he was truly scared I mind you so he must have been quite frightened) but found that no matter what he did nothing would wake Rikuo from his deep sleep.

As he walked in he ran into the shelf holding hair accessories and shampoo and found himself stopping to pick up the various hair products he had just knocked off the shelf with his head, all the while rubbing the small bump that was forming in the middle of his forehead.

"Kudo-kun?" Kakei stood directly over him watching him pick up the last bottle of shampoo. "You don't look well…. Are you okay? I saw your run in with that shelf and thought you might have hurt that pretty face of yours." Kakei smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from the storm last night… I couldn't get to sleep at all…"

"Ah… good…" Kakei obviously hadn't listened to the last part. "…because I have a side job for you to do."

Kazahaya immediately looked a little more awakened at the fact that he was going to get some extra money. "What is it?"

"First go fetch Rikuo; this is a two person job."

"I have to go with that Baka!"

"Yes I believe that baka would be very useful."

Kazahaya grumbled stomping off in a huff, mumbling curses as he went.

Arms wrapped around Kakei from the back "Your bad…." Saiga-san bit Kakei's ear softly "I didn't think you would go through with it…"

"Why Saiga-san, don't say things like that, you know I never go back on my word." He giggled a bit as Saiga licked his neck "besides its just a job…" Kakei said as he leaned back into Saiga-san as he moved his hands down Kakei's waist.

_Were the hell is he! God whenever anyone wants him he disappears!_ Kazahaya was running up the stairs after he searched the green drugstore. _ But… I always want him… _"What the hell!" Kazahaya stopped to try and beat the un welcome thought from his head and turned the corner in the hall without looking, bumping into something "Ow…" He looked up to see Rikuo's cold stare.

Rikuo pushed Kazahaya against the wall earning a blush from him. "Watch were your going, klutz." His warm breath sweeping over Kazahaya's face.

"W-we have a side job." Kazahaya hesitated, the closeness of Rikuo made him feel strange.

"Lets go then." Rikuo pulled away and began to walk down the stairs.

"hey…Hey! Wait for me!" Kazahaya ran after him.

Kakei was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a grin on his face and a pile of clothes in each hand. "Okay boys, first of all you need to look the part!" Kakei grinned and handed Rikuo the clothes on the left and to Kazahaya the clothes on the right, "I would be much obliged if you both would change into those clothes for me." Kakei smiled then walked over to the cash register. "Tell me when you're done!" Kakei started to count the money in the cash register.

They both quickly went up to their rooms and changed, Kazahaya emerging from his room first. "What the hell is this!" Kazahaya mumbled to himself as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. The outfit was made up of hip hugging jean shorts with belts connecting knee high black boots and a skintight black tank top showing his belly button, he also had on several bracelets, a chain necklace and a spiky belt. "God… I look… like a slut." He closed his eyes and sighed, he looked up finding Rikuo staring down at him. He was wearing black skintight pants and an open flowing white shirt with nothing on under it. Kazahaya immediately blushed as he looked at Rikuo's muscles and realized he was checking him out.

"What are you staring at?" Rikuo looked angry but amused.

"Sh-Shut up Baka!" He quickly turned around "Lets go!" _Oh my god… was I just checking him out? But he looks so god damn sexy! How could I help it? Okay just forget about it!_ Kazahaya shook the thought from his head and began to walk towards the stairs.

_I can't wait to take a bite out of that… _Rikuo grinned as he followed Kazahaya down the stairs.

Ok peeps this is all im gonna write for now I should have the next chapter up soon … I just don't feel like doing more right now, sorry for such a short chapter but your just going to have to deal with it….. see yah all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okays people this is the next chapter I'm gonna start off with the last paragraph from the previous chapter to refresh your memory… okays … this story should be a lot better than my first one so enjoy! Or die! Bwahahahahaha…

Kazahaya immediately blushed as he looked at Rikuo's muscles and realized he was checking him out.

"What are you staring at?" Rikuo looked angry but amused.

"Sh-Shut up Baka!" He quickly turned around "Lets go!" _Oh my god… was I just checking him out? But he looks so god damn sexy! How could I help it? Okay just forget about it!_ Kazahaya shook the thought from his head and began to walk towards the stairs.

_I can't wait to take a bite out of that… _Rikuo grinned as he followed Kazahaya down the stairs.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs Kakei was waiting for them.

"Hm… you guys look pretty good…" Kakei grinned "Okay I want you to retrieve a certain drink from a certain place and bring it back to me. It is only sold at one place and it is a bar near here, Im not going to tell you which bar it is or were it's at until you get to the station. Once you get there I will send you the directions and name of the bar… so get on your way!" He grinned and headed back towards his office.

Rikuo and Kazahaya headed out of the door and started walking toward the station. Kazahaya, embarrassed by his attire, tried to hide behind Rikuo. Rikuo didn't seem to mind what he was wearing even though many of the girls were giggling at him.

_Oh man what a sketchy situation to be in… what if people think we are together…_ Kazahaya wrapped himself around Rikuo's arm as a red flush swept over his face.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rikuo sneered. _Cause I want you to keep on doing it… _"Get off my arm… freak." Rikuo glared at him

"S-sorry…" Kazahaya quickly pulled his arm away blushing even more.

As they got to the station Kazahaya's phone went off with the familiar words: PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!

"What an interesting ring tone…" Rikuo snickered.

Kazahaya glared at him then opened up the phone and looked at the text message from Kakei. It had a smiley face then the directions to the place and the name of the bar they were going to. Kazahaya quickly read it and went pale.

"Whats your problem?" Rikuo snatched the phone from Kazahaya's hands and read the message.

_XD Hey guys, you will be going to the bar called paradise on the corner of Hyde and Gil. I need you to get me the third drink on the list and bring it back in the water bottle I gave you. Oh and no need to rush! Have fun! XD_

"Isn't Paradise that gay bar everyone talks about?" Rikuo was grimacing

"Y-yah…" Kazahaya was looking at the ground. When Rikuo's phone went off, he had a normal tone with a soft melody. He quickly pulled it from his pocket and looked at the message on the screen. It was from Kakei with the familiar smiley face.

XD Oh and don't forget… since it's a gay bar you should act like a couple or someone might steal Kazahaya away from you. Isn't that right Rikuo? X3 Well buh bye!

Rikuo quickly closed his phone so that Kazahaya couldn't see the message.

"Well lets get going…" Rikuo started to walk towards the subway but for some reason Kazahaya didn't seem to want to move from were he was standing.

"Come on." Rikuo grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the subway, he looked back and saw Kazahaya looking up at him with a sad face that made his heart skip a beat.

"A-are you okay?" He tried not to quiver but couldn't help it. Kazahaya just looked so sad for a second but now the look was gone.

"Yes… I'm fine" Kazahaya quietly walked behind him and when they got on the subway he stood quietly behind Rikuo, who was still holding his hand.

They both stepped out of the train and walked quickly to the bar. "Oh god… why me?" Kazahayahad his hands over his face.

"Come on loser, are we going in or not?" Rikuo sneered.

"Fine." Kazahaya walked quickly up to the door were a huge man was asking for ID's.

They quickly showed them theirs and walked in. It was a large dark room with flashing lights and the smell of alcohol. All around the room were gay couples talking laughing and doing lots of other unmentionable things. They were all dressed similar to rRikuo and Kazahaya all wearing tight and skimpy clothes. A stage was in the corner were a boy was doing a dance, taking off his clothes little by little.

Kazahaya cowered behind Rikuo as they walked through the bar feeling disgusted.

"Come on hurry up." Rikuo growled at him under his breath. He wanted to leave just as much as Kazahaya did.

They reached the bar and sat at the tall bar stools waiting for someone to take there order.

Rikuo felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Um... Rikuo, I have to go pee." Kazahaya looked up at him.

"God whats your problem! Im not your mother you can go to the restroom yourself.." Rikuo sighed at Kazhaya then pointed at the door to the restroom.

Kazahaya quickly went over to the bathroom and took care of his business. As he walked out three men surrounded him.

"ooh look what we have here!" A man with red hair sniggered. "A stray sheep. Well I guess we'll have to take him in."

"hee hee… He's a pretty cute little stray sheep too…" One of the other men with a crooked nose sniggered.

"he yah yah.." The other man looked slightly retarded as he said this.

"Well how bout you come with us?" The first man said pining Kazahaya to the wall.

"he yah yah…" the retarded man drooled.

"Ah…. No… please! Get off of me. Kazahaya was almost to tears as he tried to push the man off of him.

"Hee hee no can do… " the second man rubbed his crooked nose and looked at Kazahaya greedily.

"he yah yah." He drooled again.

The first man started to close the space in between them as he trailed his hands up Kazahaya's shirt.

"NO! Get off of me!" Kazahaya screamed and images flashed throught his head. Horrible images from the mans memory, raping women and children and other men, stealing, Killing and other horrible things flashed through his mind "R-rikuo!" Kazahaya screamed.

"hm.. Rikuo? Who's that? Your boyfriend?" He received a nock in the head.

Kazahaya looked up to see Rikuo, who had just punched the man in the head and was now lying on the ground rubbing the lump now forming.

"why you…" the man started to get up but Rikuo pushed him back down with his foot and grabbed Kazahaya's hand.

"No one touches my boyfriend." He pulled Kazahaya close to him and kissed him quickly on the lips. Kazhaya's face immediately went red and he fainted into Rikuo's arm, partly from the images that had just racked his mind but mostly from the shock of Rikuo's quick kiss.

Rikuo picked Kazhaya up like a bride and put on an angry scowl. "Now… I suggest you get your 'leader' and go away or I'll crush his ribs." Rikuo pressed down hard on the mans chest causing a terrified moan to come from his mouth. The crooked nosed man and the retard quickly dragged there leader out from under Rikuo's foot and scurried away.

Rikuo turned around grabbed the water bottle and headed for the door with Kazhaya in his arms. A crowd had gathered and watched him kick the door open and walk out into the dark street.

Srry for taking so long to get this chapter up… I was having writers block. ha ha…. well the next chapter should be up sometime… hope you like it so far!


End file.
